This invention relates to multilayered plastic articles, such as containers, that are provided with a liner or inner layer having different properties than the remainder of the article. Such lined articles are desirable whenever it is difficult to satisfy all of the requirements and specifications by using a single plastic. For example, my previous U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,717,544, 3,719,735 and 3,787,157 disclose multilayered plastic articles and the preparation of same characterized by placing a relatively thin sleeve of plastic over a blow core with the sleeve corresponding to the shape of the blow core, molding organic plastic material thereover in a parison mold to form a composite parison, and expanding the composite parison in a blow mold to form a multilayered hollow plastic article.
The procedure for preparing articles of the foregoing type involves pressure molding molten plastic in a mold around a pre-formed plastic liner on a core. In view of the high temperature of the molten plastic, in some instances localized melting of the liner will occur at the gate, i.e., the point of entry of the plastic into the mold, which may damage the liner and result in an unacceptable final product.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved multilayered hollow article and method of obtaining same.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved process for making multilayered hollow plastic articles using a pre-formed plastic liner, which process enables the formation of the multilayered articles without excessive heat damage to the liner.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an improved, pre-formed liner for use in a process as aforesaid.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinafter.